


The Breaking of Queenie Goldstein's Heart

by aseriesofolafevents



Series: The Chronicles of Newt and Friends [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Unhappy Ending, ive been meaning to write this, ive made this sound awful, like a lot, queenie is a heartbreaker, read for yourself I guess, there will be a sequel I swear, well kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aseriesofolafevents/pseuds/aseriesofolafevents
Summary: Before Jacob, Queenie was a heart breaker. But now the universe has judged her and dealt the harshest blow of all, smashing her heart into tiny pieces.OrThe men whose hearts Queenie broke and the one that broke hers.





	The Breaking of Queenie Goldstein's Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is bad. No! Don't leave just because I don't have confidence in myself...but seriously I know this isn't great. I'm not happy with it but I know I can't do any better so I've just done a lil bit of editing and served it up. Soooo enjoy! Don't forget to leave kudos if you enjoy and feedback is always welcome! XO

When Queenie was three, her mother had sat her on her lap and told her that she was going to break some hearts before she was through.  
Of course, she had told the same to Tina but Queenie could hear that she didn’t mean it. Not in a cruel way, she just didn’t believe that Tina would break hearts like her sister. She jostled Queenie’s golden curls and Queenie heard her thinking of all the men whose heart would be broken at the hands of her daughter.  
Queenie heard everything.

When Queenie was twelve, she had her first kiss.  
It was underneath Isolt Sayre’s statue and it was with a boy named Thomas Grant, of Thunderbird House. He was fourteen years old, two years ahead of her and extremely wanted by all of the Ilvermorny girls. Queenie had even heard sixteen year old Elizabeth Shore thinking of him at breakfast. And yet it had been Queenie he had asked to come the statue, before sunset. She hadn’t been surprised; she had heard what he thought of her, how he liked the way her golden curls bounced upon her shoulders and her lips made a perfect cupid’s bow. She was flattered, yet not surprised. It had been a hasty, meaningless kiss and Queenie hadn’t told a soul, except the fourteen year old Tina, who had rolled her eyes. Tina hadn’t been kissed yet. The next day, Thomas had asked her to be his gal and she had politely refused, telling him she found their kiss less then satisfactory. Thomas had grown red in the face and told Queenie that his heart would forever be broken. But she could hear that he was lying.

When Queenie was fifteen, she had her first real boyfriend, whom she dated for a whole six weeks. He had just doted on her, carrying her books to every lesson, helping her with her Potions homework, sitting with her as she drew in the gardens. But she never felt a spark with him. She had broken up with him in the Ilvermorny library, telling him that he deserved someone who genuinely loved him. He had cried, if she remembered correctly and she had really heard his heart break, the poor dear. Luckily, a sixteen year old boys heart is easily mended and she had seen him carrying Suzie Silver’s books to class less then three weeks later.

Throughout her time at Ilvermorny, she had heard many boy’s heart break at her hands. Even though she felt awful for causing them short lived pain, she also knew that her classmates were young and impressionable and would move on quickly. Which they did.

When Queenie was seventeen, she got a job at MACUSA, as soon as she left Ilvermorny. Tina was already in the Auror training programme, yet earning a small salary and therefore Queenie had to earn her keep. Thrown into the world of men, Queenie learnt the harsh reality of women in the workplace. Men’s mouths said one things, but their minds thought others and Queenie heard these awful, vulgar things. She also learnt that men could turn foul if they weren’t given what they wanted and even though Queenie was a self proclaimed flirt, she kept men at an arm’s distance, physically. Men’s hearts were easily broken in this case and so Queenie had to endure another couple of snapping noises, during her time in MACUSA.

“Why can’t I find a nice guy Teenie?” She asked her sister one night over dinner. She revelled in this time, when it was just the two of them and a nice cooked meal, lit by a couple of candles.  
“What do you mean?” Tina scorned her. “You were just out with Peter Bing from the tenth floor on Friday night. And I heard from Lisi Munnings that he had a real swell time. She’s dating his brother Drew you see.  
Queenie sighed. “Peter Bing is an awful drinker Teen, plus he has the rhythm of a spellbook. He only wanted one thing.”  
Tina raised her eyebrows at her sister and Queenie could hear that she was intrigued by this piece of gossip, despite her constant telling Queenie to not gossip. She could also hear her sister wishing that she had been asked out on a date that Friday night. She reached over and touched her sister’s hand.  
“Don’t you think that!” She scolded, as Tina’s cheeks glowed a faint blush under the candle light. “There’s the right man for you out there. Who knows, you may just bump into him on the street.” When her sister didn’t look convinced she continued. “And I know you think a lotta men like me but i’d rather the right man look at me for the rest of my life then all of those old creeps.” She shivered. Tina looked at her curiously and Queenie could hear an ounce of pity in her sisters thoughts.  
“I know he’s out there.” Queenie whispered to herself as she slipped into her nightgown, later that evening. “He’s gotta be out there, I can just feel it.”

When Tina lost her job, hard times fell on the Goldstein sisters. Queenie had to work more hours, watching her sister fall into a slump of sadness. She lived off hotdogs and market food, rather then proper food and she barely slept at night. Having said that, neither did Queenie, as she worried over their financial sitaution and the health of her older sister.

She was just about at rocks bottom, when Tina turned up one night, armed with three surprises; two men and a case of illegal beasts. In fact, Queenie would mark that day as the biggest turning point of her whole life.   
She had just been mending one of her old dresses, since they weren’t able to afford new ones, when Tina practically raced into the room, accompanied by two men. One was tall, slim and full of distress. He kept his eyes trained on the ground as his mind overflowed with worries for his...creatures? The other was a shorter, rounder handsome man with a kindly gleam in his eye. When he noticed Queenie in her silk slip he looked thunderstruck an Queenie couldn’t help but smirk a little. She waited, listening for the vulgar thoughts about to run through his mind...but she was surprised. He thought she was beautiful, that was true but he also thought she looked as though she had a big heart. She stared at her sister, confused.  
“Teenie-you brought men home?”  
“Gentlemen, this is my sister. You want to put something on, Queenie?”  
Queenie was unconcerned, watching the short man with a grin on her face.  
“Oh sure.” She slipped on the dress she was just mending, as the man watched, mesmerised.  
“So, who are they?”  
“That’s Mr Scamander.” Tina gestured to the taller man and Queenie couldn’t help but hear a slight change in her thoughts as she looked at him. “He’s committed a serious infraction of the National Statue of Secrecy.”  
“He’s a criminal?” He really didn’t look like one.  
“Uh huh.” Tina sighed. “And this is Mr Kowalksi, he’s a No Maj-”

 

That was all Queenie needed to know. She felt her soul fizzle and spent the entire dinner watching the No Maj, curiously. He was sweet, possibly the sweetest man she had ever spoken to and he seemed to think about her a lot.

After, Queenie wondered whether she had wished that she had not looked at Jacob, or that if she wished that her sister had never even involved her in the New York Incident. Because, as she pulled apart from Jacob in the rain, she was pretty sure she heard her own heart shatter.

When her parents had died, she hadn’t cried as she was too young to understand. She heard Tina cry at night. Sometimes she missed her parents so badly it hurt; her heart ached with a familiar pang.  
But this was entirely different.  
After Jacob, Queenie felt as though it hurt to breathe, to move, to live. Nothing was easy and everything brought back pain. She felt her sister’s longing for Newt, yet it was nothing to compare to the need Queenie felt for Jacob. Newt would be back, Queenie knew this. But Jacob was gone.  
It was so unfair, how Jacob could live his life, without the memory of her. He loved her when he knew her, she could feel it. But now, he was free. Sometimes she would lay awake at night and think of the woman who he would find happiness with. She hated her but she hated herself even more.  
Before Jacob, she took pleasure in making herself look pretty, knowing that she would hear the compliments most people felt too shy to say aloud. Now she could barely look in the mirror without the memory of Jacob’s first thoughts. The wonder he felt when he laid eyes on her.

When Queenie and Tina were younger, they vowed that they would never let men break their hearts. And Queenie had broken hearts and so the universe had punished her. The universe had judged her and dealt her the hardest blow of all.  
She loved Jacob. She loved a man who didn’t even realise she existed. And everytime she thought of him she felt her chest ache, trying to pull together the tiny fragments of her broken heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I do a sequel? I don't know why I'm asking because I've already got one in the works:))) If you enjoyed this, you can check out my other Beasts pics, 'Everytime we say Goodbye', "It's You' and 'Checking the Post'. If you've read all of them and STIll came back to read this one then I love love love you and you have some serious patience with my bad writing!! Thanks for reading!


End file.
